


Temporary Bliss

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [27]
Category: Constantine (TV), Justice League Dark (2017)
Genre: Feels, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Your feelings for John are brought to the surface after you realize you want something more than just a physical relationship





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission! Enjoy!
> 
> Fic Song: Temporary Bliss by The Cab

 

 

 

The air is thick with cigar smoke, causing you to purse your lips together in an effort to keep from coughing. Drawing attention to yourself is the last thing you need right now, especially when your companion is so close to winning. Next to you, Constantine furrows his brow in concentration, sucking on the end of a cigarette as he studies his hand. You’ve been out for some time, not because you’re not good at poker, but because John’s plan called for him to be the last man standing. As always. 

Trying to look bored, you take a moment to study your friend. Well, friend is probably a bit of an understatement, though you have no idea what to call him. A wave of affection washes over you as you take in his mussed hair and blue eyes, the cigarette dangling as he finishes it. Absentmindedly, he removes the stub, snuffing it out in the ashtray as he exhales the last of the smoke in his lungs. He must sense you staring because his eyes flicker up to meet yours, abet briefly. His attention returns to the cards, but under the table, you feel his foot rub against yours soothingly. 

Considering you’re surrounded by violent thugs whose money you’re about the swindle, the action doesn’t help you relax. Tensions are high, a hush following across the room as they wait for John to play his hand. “They’re getting pissed,” you mutter under your breath. John nudges your foot again in acknowledgment. 

Seconds later, he finally does, smirking with triumph as he drags the pile of cash toward himself. “Cheers, gents,” he says, gathering the bills. He glances your way. “Wanna give me some help here?” Making sure not to meet anyone’s eye as the anger radiates your way, you quickly help John collect your winnings before you both get to your feet. 

“Bullshit!” one of the men at the table snaps, slamming his fist down and knocking his beer onto the floor. “You both were losing and then suddenly win it all? I don’t fucking think so! You cheated somehow!”

“What can I say, mate?” John grins. “We’re just lucky.”

“No one is that lucky!”

“We were being closely watched,” you speak up, nodding your head in the direction of the beefy security guards. “How can we cheat when everyone staring at us?”

Your accuser clenches his jaw, unable to answer your question. John flashes you a smile as he grabs his trench coat off the back of the chair, slipping it on after he shoves his winnings into his pockets. It's hard to prove you're cheating when the people you're playing against have no idea magic exists. John motions for you to follow him, and despite your better judgment, you turn your back on the table. 

As soon as you do, the hairs on your arms stand, and a second later John calls your name sharply. You turn, only to register a piece of furniture flying your way before you duck. The wooden chair smashes into the wall behind you, sending wood scattering. Before you even have a chance to react, John is grabbing your hand and pulling you toward the exit. Security jumps in to hold back the angry patron, while you and John worm between the throngs of people in an attempt to escape. 

You burst out of the exit and into the muggy evening, heart racing and stomach churning with nerves. A sweaty hand clutched in yours, John picks a direction and runs, not bothering to spare the club a backward glance. It's not until you're a block away that he dissolves into fits of hysterical laughter. It's not the first time you've been chased from a game, and it won't be the last time. 

An arm slung around your shoulders, John pulls you in close. "Bloody hell that was a blast!" he exclaims, steering you in the direction of an empty alley. "Who knew they were such sore losers?"

You don’t find this funny at all. Your heart is still racing and you keep glancing over your shoulder, sure that you’ll see the angry man right behind you. “I knew!” you exclaim. “I told you they were getting pissed off.”

“Boo bloody who,” John scoffs, reaching into the pocket of his coat. He pulls out the large wad of cash, tapping you on the nose with it. “We got their money. That’s all that matters. Now…” He fixates you with a smoldering look. “Let’s go inside.”

What once was a brick wall morphs into a door as the House of Mysteries recognizes John’s aura. There’s a brief shimmer as it opens and then he’s steering you inside, hand on your lower back.

“Well, that was tedious,” you say once the door starts to close behind you. John hovers back as he takes a final drag of another cigarette, flicking the butt out the magical door before it closes completely. If you were honest with yourself, the job you both just wrapped was one of the most boring John has ever brought you on. Normally, you get to do more than just sit and lose on purpose. 

“Sometimes they are, mate,” John comments, kicking out of his shoes. “But for five hundred quid, it was worth it.”

You can’t argue with his logic. The entry hall is plunged into darkness as the magic doors disappear, and before you can reach for the light switch, you feel a hard body line along your back. John places his hands on your hips, tugging you so you’re flush against his chest. 

“You know what’s also worth it?” he asks, huskily. “Me, takin’ you against this wall ‘til we can’t walk.”

Snorting, you manage to wiggle out from his grasp. “That's your answer to everything.”

“Not everything,” John argues, trailing after you as you head in the direction of the kitchen. “Only most things.”

Your name is called by a disembodied voice, and then Orchid appears before you, eyes staring blankly into yours. "I can provide an approximate number for the number of times sex has been the answer to your questions."

“That won’t be necessary, Orchid,” John says before you have a chance to respond. 

Laughing as the specter disappears, you're not the least bit surprised by John's advances since he always hits on you when he's in a good mood. In the kitchen, you cross to the refrigerator while John leans against the door frame, watching. "Are you hungry?" you ask. "I think we still have some leftovers from last night."

“I could eat,” John says, though his tone suggests he doesn’t mean food. 

You glance over your shoulder, only to find him sliding his trench coat off, letting it fall onto the floor. The look he’s fixating you with is smoldering, and your cheeks flush as you can read the intention on his face. 

“Oh?” you ask, all other words leaving your mind. 

John nods, undoing the knot of his tie while slinking toward you. “Oh yeah,” he says. “Now, drop those trousers for Johnny.”

Closing the refrigerator, you straighten your stance and turn to him with a smirk. “You sure know how to chat up a guy,” you tease. 

John laughs, coming to a stop in front of you. He hooks an arm around your waist and pulls you in close. “You have gorgeous eyes, you know that?” he flirts. “I can’t believe what a lucky bloke I am to get to wake up next to you every morning.”

You give him a pointed look, though you can feel yourself wanting to smile. It was a solid, though cheesy, attempt. At this point, he'd probably say anything to convince you to fool around with him. Still, you can't say you don't like making him work for it. 

“That’s all you got?” you scoff. “Half the time I wake up alone, so try again.”

John hears the challenge in your voice and his smirk widens, more than ready to take the bait. He pushes against you, trapping you between the counter and his body. “How about, I get down on my knees and beg ya?” he suggests, knee gently pressing into your thigh. 

“That wasn’t even subtle,” you scold, still fighting a grin. 

“Bugger subtly,” John grins, before pulling you into a kiss. 

Sex has never been at the forefront of your desires. While you do enjoy it from time to time, you don’t tend to let it be the main source of intimacy between you and your partners. Not that John knows this. Many people don’t. You tend to keep that bit of information to yourself. Unfortunately, John doesn’t share the same sentiment. He’s the most sexual person you’ve ever met and is usually ready to go at the drop of a hat. 

Even now as he presses against you, the bulge in his trousers gives an excited twitch. Mouths still attached, John’s hands make quick work of your belt, tugging it free from the loops with a flick of his wrist. You close your hands around his hand to stop him. After the exhausting day you’ve had, and the near escape from that bar brawl, you find you’re not in the mood to fool around. Also, you’ve never really been comfortable doing anything anywhere other than the bedroom with Orchid about. Though she can still access rooms, she doesn’t do so very often. 

“John, stop,” you order softly, drawing back from the aggressive kiss. 

Eyebrows furrowed with worry, John halts his movements, looking at you with concern. “Somethin’ wrong, mate?” he asks. 

“It seems he’s not in the mood,” Orchid appears behind John, making you both jump. 

“Bloody hell, Orchid! We talked about this!” John snaps. “Just...bugger off, would ya?”

Annoyed she spoke for you, you shoot her a glare as she disappears before you turn your attention back to John. “Nothing is wrong...it’s like she said. I’m not really in the mood right now,” you say. 

It's difficult to read his expression at first. For all his faults, John is exceptionally good at sexual consent, and this time is no different. He sighs with disappointment but still gives you a smile, taking a step back. "That's alright, squire," he assures you. "The night is still young. What do you want to do?"

An hour later you both are sitting on opposite ends of a large squishy sofa, chowing down on Chinese food while a cheesy horror movie plays on the TV. The conversation between you is light and comedic as you swap criticisms about the film, laughing at the terrible concept. This. This is what makes you happy. Simply spending quality time with John after scoring a pile of ill-gotten cash. 

“Oh, come on, don’t go into the haunted house! Didn’t the creepy old guy  _ just _ tell you not to?” you bemoan, dropping your empty food carton on the coffee table. “Why do they always do that?”

Briefly, your mind registers the irony of your statement, considering you’re staying somewhere that is literally called the House of Mysteries. Thankfully, Orchid has made herself scarce and isn’t around to point this out. 

“Who bloody knows!” John exclaims with a shake of his head. “If I had a quid for everytime someone did exactly what I told them not to do, I’d be a bloody millionaire.”

“I wasn't like that on my first job, was I?” you can’t help but ask. 

John chuckles, putting his carton down before stretching out across the couch, legs draped over your lap. “Absolutely,” he says, with a hint of teasing his voice. “Don’t you remember us having a row when we got back to the hotel?”

“Yeah, I remember,” you say.

You vaguely recall how furious John had been. Truth be told, the moment you hold onto from that night came after the fight. It had been the first time you two had been intimate, and would forever be a vivid memory. Because it was also the first time you realized how much he actually cared for you. John has never been one to share his feelings, which you were aware of before you started seeing each other. Or whatever it is that you’re doing. You’re still not quite clear. There’s not really an exclusivity, but you’ve been traveling and sleeping with him for several months now, much longer than you have in the past. 

John quirks an eyebrow, smile turning wicked. “You remember how we made up?” he asks. “Pretty sure I got down on my knees back then too.”

“If memory serves, we both did,” you grin. 

John gives you a wide smile, eyes glossy as he briefly gets lost in the memory. “That we did, love,” he says. “That we did.”

The movie inevitably finishes and by now you're full and sleepy, ready to crawl into bed and pass out. "Where to next?" you ask. 

“Nowhere specific,” he says. “Thought we’d lay low for a couple’a days while I wait to hear back from Chas about his job.”

“Sounds good to me,” you say, pushing his feet off your lap so you can stand. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

John takes your offered hand and allows you to pull him up to stand. Once more he slings his arm around your shoulders, falling in step with you as you shuffle toward the bedroom you share. If there really isn’t a case that needs your immediate attention, you know now would be the opportune time to talk to him about how you’ve been feeling lately.

Though, that is easier said than done. Despite your, for lack of a better word, relationship and how comfortable he is around you, John is still incredibly guarded when it comes to his feelings. He is notorious for putting on a brave face and bottling up his emotions when it comes to people he cares about. 

The only time you’ve ever seen John vulnerable is during sex. Not quickies like he was planning to do in the kitchen, but long, slow sessions that take hours and leave you sore for days. You don’t even think he realizes how soft his eyes get when he looks at you while you’re spread beneath him. Or how close he holds you each time he buries himself to the hilt. A few weeks ago, he even asked you to top, something that doesn’t happen too often. 

God the way he wrapped himself around you, kissing your neck and digging his heels into your lower back like he was trying to merge with you into one gasping, sweaty being. It was even more special when he kept you from moving even after you were both spent, instead nuzzling your throat and peppering kisses as he whispered sweet promises. 

If you are being honest with yourself, that is the main reason you stopped him in the kitchen. Because tonight you want something real and meaningful with John. It’ll make it easier to tell him you love him once he’s sated and dozing in your arms. As much as you love demon-hunting, you can’t keep sleeping with him if all he’s interested in is a warm body. Your heart can’t take it.

Reaching the bedroom, you begin to undress, carefully dropping your clothes on a nearby desk chair. John is less careful, yanking off clothing left and right before collapsing naked onto the large four-poster bed. He rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in your pillows with a content sigh. You take a moment to admire the view of his round backside, formulating a plan of seduction as you slowly walk toward him. John doesn’t move when the bed dips under your weight, nor when you drape yourself along his back, placing kisses across his shoulder blades. He does hum with appreciation, however. 

“Mmm, you finally in the mood?” he asks, tilting his head to the side so you can access his throat. 

“Hard not to be when I see you all spread out on my bed like that,” you purr, nuzzling his hair. “I’m a sucker for naked guys in my bed.”

“I hear that,” John grins, wiggling around until he’s able to turn under you, bringing you face to face. “C’mere, you bloody git.”

Before you can call him out for the “git” comments, he’s tugging you down into a kiss, body arching upward to press into yours. The heat of his skin immediately draws a moan out of you, your hips dipping low on their own. It’s John’s turn to moan as you grind against him, a lazy smile forming on his face.  

You live for that smile, the relaxed, carefree grin that lets you know John is ready to lose himself in your company. His cock twitches besides yours, swelling as you rock together. It was beautiful to watch the worry melt away, to see him succumb to what his body wants. When you and John first started sleeping together, you didn’t realize exactly what you were witnessing. You had been so wrapped up in your own feelings, that you missed all the subtle changes. 

Now, however, you know exactly what to look for. As he relaxes underneath you, those eager hands, which are always so quick to grope and pinch, suddenly become soft and gentle. Fingers run through your hair, holding you in place so he can deepen the kiss. The solid warmth of him underneath you is titillating, especially when he runs his foot up the back of your calf, before locking his leg around you. 

“Mmm, what you gonna do to me tonight, love?” John asks with a purr once you break the kiss to catch your breath. 

“Depends.”

“On?”

You don’t answer right away, preferring to draw back and peer into his eyes. His pupils are blown wide already, and his lips are parted, his warm breath coming out in soft pants. It would be so easy to tell him right this second, to let the words tumble out before ravishing him. But you know John too well. If you blurted those words out now, you’re sure he’d hightail it out of the room without even bothering to pull his pants on. 

"What do you want?" you find yourself asking because you want to make him feel good. Watching him completely unravel is a mesmerizing sight, and you need to see it. Especially tonight. 

John hums, thinking over your question as his hips rise up to meet yours once more. Catching his hint, you chuckle and resume your grinding, trailing kisses down his chin and across his shoulder. 

“A hand would be a nice start,” he suggests, his own hand giving your backside a quick squeeze. 

Wordlessly, you shift so you’re weight isn’t completely on him, allowing you to slip your hand downward. You wrap your fingers around his cock and give it a teasing tug, smirking at John’s excited shiver. His lips find yours and he kisses excitedly as you start to stroke him. Despite his demanding mouth and hips, you take things slow. John’s usually always in such a rush when it comes to sex, you typically try to remind him it’s okay to take things slow. Besides, it’s not like you have anywhere to be. He grows harder in your hand, hips making small up and down motions in an effort to follow along. 

Soon he’s practically mewling as you toy with him, keeping your strokes firm, yet not as firm as you know he wants. His teeth graze your bottom lip excitedly as he pulls away, fixating you with a hungry stare. 

“Bloody tease,” he accuses. 

You give him a noncommittal shrug, resting your full weight against him. “Maybe,” you say. “Or maybe I just like looking at your face.”

Though the lights are dim, you can still see the faint redness spread across John’s cheeks. “On your back,” he orders. 

Having a vague idea on what’s going through his mind, you smirk. Compliments are another way to subtle drive John crazy. He doesn’t get them nearly enough. “And why should I do that?” you tease, all but stopping your ministrations. 

“So I can suck your cock,” John says bluntly, having no patience for your games tonight. Which you consider strange. John loves to tease, and after turning him down earlier, you were positive he wouldn’t let it go so easily. Seems tonight is different. You wonder what’s caused the change. 

Carefully, you roll off him and onto your back, barely having a chance to get comfortable before John is straddling your waist. His cock is hot and heavy against your stomach, making your own cock jump at the sensation. He looks rightfully pleased with himself as he shifts down your legs, tongue darting out to swipe at his lips with promise as your erection drags between his cheeks. Unable to stop the sharp inhale, you grip the sheets to keep from thrusting upward.  

Seconds later, that sinful tongue is lapping at the tip of your cock, dragging another harsh breath out of you. There's the teasing you were waiting for. He keeps up the lazy strokes for several long moments, and just when you think he's going to wrap his lips around you, he doesn't. Instead, he peppers small kisses up and down your length, making your skin rise with goosebumps. His tongue eventually licks a single strip upward, before closing his mouth around the tip. Moaning, you reach a hand out to tentatively stroke his hair. 

John's always been great with his mouth. His hunger for approval tends to translate to how he behaves in the bedroom. You watch his eyes flutter closed and he drops his mouth down on you, taking you nearly all in right away. The warm, wet suction drags another noise out of you, and you let your fingers drag through his hair in an encouraging pat. Humming with appreciation, John's head starts to bob up and down, his hand coming up to grip you at the base. 

Yes, what he’s doing feels good, but the deep concentration on his face is what really turns you on. He’s so focused, so enthralled with making you feel good that he lets go of everything else. You can’t help but trace the faint worry lines on his brow with your fingertips, pretending to smooth his hair back in the process. His eyes flutter open and he catches you staring, smirking around your girth as he throws you a wink. 

Pulling off as he gulps for air, his hand continues its strokes as he gives you a lopsided grin. “Get off watchin’ me, squire?” he asks, voice slightly hoarse. 

“Yeah, I really do,” you admit.

John makes a move to go back to what he was doing, but you don't let him, instead tugging him up so he's sprawled on top of you. Mouth meet in a breathless kiss, soft moans of content slipping between gasps. He can't help himself, rocking against you several times until your cocks align next to each other. Once he has a better angle, he rutts with you, letting you feel the pulsing of his cock as it grows harder. 

You wrap your legs around his waist and close your eyes, enjoying the contact but mostly letting John have his fun. Unlike John, you let your mind wander, trying to think of what you’re going to stay once he’s satisfied. Everything you come up with either seems too lame or too heavy. You don’t want to scare him away. 

With John, the best move is to be as honest as you can be. He may not practice honesty, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve it. It takes you several long seconds to realize he’s stopped moving, making you crack a curious eye open. 

John peers down at you with a frown. Worried at his behavior, you place a hand on his cheek. “Everything okay?” you ask. 

“Dunno, love,” John says. “Is it?”

You stare at each other for a few seconds, your thoughts muddy and confused. “Yeah,” you say. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

John continues to stare, before reaching down to gently pull your leg around his waist. Concerned, you let him draw away, biting your lip in worry as you watch him sit back on his knees. He studies you, not speaking right away. It’s almost as if he’s trying to gather his thoughts. 

“You were gone just now,” he eventually says. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He means you were being distant,” Orchid pipes up, appearing by the side of the bed. “He spoke to you several times while you were trying to decide how to express your feelings.”

“Orchid!” you snap, reaching for the nearest object to throw at her. The pillow soars through her body, falling uselessly on the floor. “GET OUT!”

She disappears a second later and you bury your face in your hands to hide your embarrassment. You can’t believe a fucking spirit, or whatever she is, almost just outed your deepest feelings. 

“Somethin’ you want to talk about, love?” John questions. 

Concerned by the tone of his voice, you push yourself up to sit. "Nothing serious, I swear," you say. Normally, once John gets going sexually, his mind becomes one-track. The fact that you were so lost in thought that you didn't even hear him speak makes you anxious. 

“I know it’s somethin’,” John says. “This isn’t the first time this has happened. Now I let it go because it got me what I wanted. But now I’m pushin’...” He pauses, giving you a chance to speak up. When you don’t, he continues. “You don’t much care for shaggin’, do ya?”

Lips pursed, you don’t answer right away. You should have known he would pick up on it. John isn’t stupid. Well, in some ways he can be. But not when it comes to reading people. A con man can always tell when he’s being played. 

“I think it’s alright,” you say. “I prefer being intimate in other ways.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything sooner?” John asks. “Feel like an arsehole takin’ advantage of you.”

This evening is not going the way you wanted. Cursing Orchid for screwing everything up, you crawl toward him. “I still like sex, John,” you say with an eye-roll. “And if I didn’t want to have it, I would say so. Like I did in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, but then you come onto me strong when we get into the bedroom,” John points out. “And again, it’s not like it’s the first time that’s happened. You do it often. Get me all hot and bothered and then, you seem to start thinking of other things.”

Busted. "Well...shit," is all you can say as you fall onto your back, staring up at the ceiling. You can hear the slight hurt in his voice, though he's trying to keep his tone neutral. It never occurred to you that he may take your lack of interest personally. Now, you have no choice but to come clean. 

“It’s because I like how you are when we’re having sex in a bed,” you say tentatively. 

John smirks, no longer looking hurt as he drapes himself onto your chest. “Oh, you like havin’ Johnny in your bed, do you?” he purrs. “Why didn’t you just say so? What do I do in bed that I can’t do in more scandalous locations?”

It’s now or never. 

“You’re vulnerable.”

John blinks, smirk immediately disappearing. His eyebrows narrow and his face becomes a scary mask of indifference. “What are you on about?”

You can feel him start to move away, but you can’t let him, wrapping your arms around his body to hold him in place. “When we have sex in my bed... _ our  _ bed...it’s the most honest you are with me,” you explain. “You tend to be guarded other times. But here...I don’t know why, but aren’t. I lov...I like it.”

John’s eyes dart from side to side as he maintains eye contact with you, lips pursed in a tight line. There’s no way he missed your slip up. It was fairly obvious what you were actually going to say. However, he hasn’t tried to leave yet, which is a plus. Though, you have no idea what’s going through his mind. Eventually, he lets out a breath you didn’t realize he was holding, forehead dropping to rest against yours. 

“Can’t blame you for that,” he says.

So he  _ is  _ aware. You run your hands up his spine, cupping the back of his head and pulling him into a gentle kiss. John responds instantly, mouth opening to allow your tongue to slip inside. Several long moments drag by as you remain this way, holding each other close and kissing as if you have all the time in the world. There’s a gentleness coming from John that you have never felt before. 

When you draw away, you open your mouth to speak, “John, I love—”

He cuts you off before you can finish, muffling the last word with a desperate kiss. “I know,” he whispers, lips brushing yours. 

“I wanted to tell you because I can’t keep doing this if it’s casual,” you continue before you lose your nerve. “I don’t think I can take it. I love being partners, but if this is just about sex for you, then we should go back to just being friends because my heart can’t take it.”

John stares, unblinking. The silence stretches for several seconds, although it feels like hours to you. Finally, he dips his head down to give you another kiss, before sliding off your body. Heart sinking, you swallow thickly and make a move to sit up. You’ll crash in one of the other rooms tonight. 

However, before you can move, John grabs you and rolls onto his back, pulling you on top of him. “Where do you think you’re goin’?” he smirks. 

A hopeful smile slides across your face and you settle your weight against him, heart pounding harder than it ever has before. John returns the smile with one of his own, before he wags his eyebrows and cups the back of your neck, tugging you down into a harsh kiss. 

You never expected John to say it back, and honestly, you don’t need him to. His expression speaks volumes. 


End file.
